Glazed and Fuse
by Cfintimidator
Summary: Garnet is teaching Steven how to Shapeshift but when a new threat arrives he has to fuse with one of the gems. Can you guess who Comment below, All the characters belong to Rebbeca Sugar and Cartoon Network.
1. Chapter 1

It's morning and Steven has woke up, and headed outside to think and stared out in the ocean. His impression and his own personal life from his mother, Rose Quartz. Like how every gem would resemble him as being Rose but he has to think which would confuse him from everyone else. Anyways, all that would have led him to this about how Malachite has been under the ocean for a very long time now, but has him wondering why he can't shapeshift or fuse with a gem for more perilous situation. He goes back inside to talk to the gems. Soon enough he saw Garnet in the room and ask her the question that is looping around his mind.

"Garnet, I have a question." He asked. "Yes, Steven." Garnet said. "You, Pearl and Amethyst know how to shapeshift and performing fusions." He told Garnet. "Would you think that you can teach me how to shapeshift or help me with fusions in situations that is needed". Steven asked hesitantly, but Garnet had to think about this if it would help the young gem hybrid, then little does he she thinks that this could work.

"Sure" Garnet said. Steven was surprised with her response and both have gone outside.

Garnet is teaching him about basic shapeshifting and shows him about objects to turn into as an exercise. "Steven, in order to shapeshift you need to channel all your energy from your gem and basically think about the thing you're turning into and let it out." Garnet said and demonstrated by morphing into a cat, and returns to her normal form. "Now you try" Garnet said. " He had tried to channel all of his energy from his gem and focus to shapeshift but with no success, and tried multiple times for it to work, then the tall, red gem responded. "Maybe we should wait a little while 'till you get it", but he disagrees so he tries it one more try and it actually worked so the red gem was impressed so the gem hybrid has morphed back into himself, and was aroused.

"Thanks, Garnet for teaching me how to shapeshift, I really appreciate it." Steven told Garnet. "Your welcome, I knew you can do it." Garnet said, and hugged Steven.

Later, the sun was at the risen position and the time was at 12:00. Pearl came into the den to clean Steven's Room but the pale skin had seen a pink cat and said "Aww, what a cute feline", and the cat said "Thank you", but suddenly Pearl froze and recognize that it sounded like "STEVEN!", then the Gem Hybrid morph backed into his regular form and says "TaDa" and pearl was really surprised and stunned and said "Steven, you can shapeshift, I've thought only full-blooded gems are the only one that could shapeshift." Pearl exclaimed. "This is amazing, I guess Amethyst has really taught much she knows-"She was interrupted from Steven statement "No, Garnet taught me", Pearl was stunned and said with contempt "GARNET!".

Meanwhile ….


	2. Chapter 2

It's morning and Steven has woke up, and headed outside to think and stared out in the ocean. His impression and his own personal life from his mother, Rose Quartz. Like how every gem would resemble him as being Rose but he has to think which would confuse him from everyone else. Anyways, all that would have led him to this about how Malachite has been under the ocean for a very long time now, but has him wondering why he can't shapeshift or fuse with a gem for more perilous situation. He goes back inside to talk to the gems. Soon enough he saw Garnet in the room and ask her the question that is looping around his mind.

"Garnet, I have a question." He asked. "Yes, Steven." Garnet said. "You, Pearl and Amethyst know how to shapeshift and performing fusions." He told Garnet. "Would you think that you can teach me how to shapeshift or help me with fusions in situations that is needed". Steven asked hesitantly, but Garnet had to think about this if it would help the young gem hybrid, then little does he she thinks that this could work.

"Sure" Garnet said. Steven was surprised with her response and both have gone outside.

Garnet is teaching him about basic shapeshifting and shows him about objects to turn into as an exercise. "Steven, in order to shapeshift you need to channel all your energy from your gem and basically think about the thing you're turning into and let it out." Garnet said and demonstrated by morphing into a cat, and returns to her normal form. "Now you try" Garnet said. " He had tried to channel all of his energy from his gem and focus to shapeshift but with no success, and tried multiple times for it to work, then the tall, red gem responded. "Maybe we should wait a little while 'till you get it", but he disagrees so he tries it one more try and it actually worked so the red gem was impressed so the gem hybrid has morphed back into himself, and was aroused.

"Thanks, Garnet for teaching me how to shapeshift, I really appreciate it." Steven told Garnet. "Your welcome, I knew you can do it." Garnet said, and hugged Steven.

Later, the sun was at the risen position and the time was at 12:00. Pearl came into the den to clean Steven's Room but the pale skin had seen a pink cat and said "Aww, what a cute feline", and the cat said "Thank you", but suddenly Pearl froze and recognize that it sounded like "STEVEN!", then the Gem Hybrid morph backed into his regular form and says "TaDa" and pearl was really surprised and stunned and said "Steven, you can shapeshift, I've thought only full-blooded gems are the only one that could shapeshift." Pearl exclaimed. "This is amazing, I guess Amethyst has really taught much she knows-"She was interrupted from Steven statement "No, Garnet taught me", Pearl was stunned and said with contempt "GARNET!".

Meanwhile ….

Garnet teaches him how to fused by defusing into Ruby, and Sapphire. Ruby and Sapphire gave an example for the young gem hybrid. After he had asked Sapphire a question.

"Sapphire" He asked hesitantly. "Yes" The blue gem responded. Steven said, "Would it be alright if I've have fused with you. You know for a fair benefit, because I want to see if it would work with a full blooded gem."

Sapphire had paused, and her and Ruby had to talk to the blue gem regarding the fusion.

"Do you think you can go through this, I mean he's half-human" Ruby said. Sapphire told her. "Well, we have to try and help him. I would help him for anything."

Then the young gem hybrid and Sapphire had start to synchronize and made their own moves and finally he spun around Sapphire and froze then a bright light came through and fusing into one, sure enough Amethst and Pearl had had stood right besides Ruby and the fusion was complete to form Spinel. A tall gem fusion, as tall as Garnet with curly aquamarine/blueish hair with Sapphire's gem in the left palm of her hand and Steven's with the star cut from the stomach/gut region. And her weapon was a shield which would split and turn into buzz saws which would slice through anything.


	3. Tanzanite

The had hear something from the ocean and Spinel had defuse, Ruby and Sapphire fused into Garnet, and heard a voice saying "Ste...ven...Steven" Then the voice became familiar and say it was and he said "That sounds like... like" and it was a gem that came from the ocean and he said "LAPIS".

So Steven helped Lapis but an orange gem came up from the Ocean and it was Jasper wet and covered with seaweed.

"TRAITOR!" Jasper yelled.

Steven had summoned his bubble and protected Lapis while the gem's have fought Jasper.

"Lapis, Steven stay here we'll handle this." Pearl said holing her sword.

So they fought and fought until his bubble popped and Jasper had ran towards them but Amethyst had use her whip and threw the orange gem on the other side of the beach.

"Lapis, we got to do something or else my friends will get hurt." Steven said, and Lapis thought for a moment and concocted an idea.

"Steven, fuse with me." Lapis said.

"What" he said.

"Trust me, all you need to is follow my lead." Lapis said. So Lapis and Steven's gem began to glow. Lapis was dancing freely and slow so Steven could synchronizing her movements. Finally both of them reached each others arm and fused. It wasn't Lapis or Steven anymore, but fused together they became.

"Tanzanite" a dark blue skinned, dark hair giant woman, she's basically a version of Opal, but have hydrokinesis and Steven's shield. Anyways so the gem fusion has lifted the ocean and blasted at Jasper which she had grabbed her and threw her in the sand the orange gem had fell and and a giant cloud of sand popped and Jasper retreated in her gem the fusion bubbled it. And the Fusion said angrily "I hope you never **EVER regenerate, **again." Teleported back into the temple, and defuse and a loud pop and Steven and lapis fell on the Sand.

The Gems cried "STEVEN!" and ran towards him. They were all extremely happy to see him and embraced him. Once again nearly causing him to stop breathing.

Then Amethyst said "Aaaaahhh yeah little man. That was awesome."

Pearl added "Congratulations, Steven", filled with joy.

Garnet said "I knew you could do it, your mother would be so proud." Steven was lushing and said to Lapis "Thank you, Lapis" And they both hugged each other. Then Lapis sprout her waterwings and said "Bye, Steven" and flew into the sky and would fly back home. And he shed a tear, and wave to her.


End file.
